


a windscream fic

by Evedawalrus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, it's.... Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: a short windscream fic :)
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	a windscream fic

windblade picks up starscream and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> windblade is a lesbian and this ship fucking sux


End file.
